


Blue Lace

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: Len wanted to feel good, sue him.





	Blue Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> To Red. Thanks for breaking my writer's block. Here's some light porn. love you.

Len was nervous. 

His movie night with Barry was going smoothly as usual and he knew Barry didn’t care about the kilt- which Barry insisted on calling a skirt because he’s got some secret kinks probably- and the horror movie Len picked out was crappy enough that Barry could enjoy it without having a hard time sleeping later.

What made him nervous was the secret under his kilt. 

Len had no idea why he chose this particular piece of lingerie, or why he chose this particular night to wear it. All he knew was that he blue lace panties under his kilt felt nice against his skin and that when he looked in the mirror the attention was pulled away from his scars and to it, fitting perfectly on his body and covering his cock in a teasing way that even he had to admit turned him on a bit.

Len wanted to feel good, sue him.

But then as soon as he got to Barry’s he could tell what Barry’s game was tonight and he instantly regretted the choice of underwear.

There were wine and fish and chocolate and Len knew Barry was the kind of guy who’d google “best foods for sex” or something like it because that selection looked a lot like something cosmopolitan would tell a wife to cook on date night.

Then there were the compliments, gentle touches and any doubt in Len’s mind was erased: Barry wanted to get lucky tonight and so did Len.

Now the movie couldn’t distract his mind from the slight worry at Barry’s reaction towards his choice of underwear and the hand on his chest was moving lower and lower by the minute.

“You’re teasing tonight…” 

“I got something to ask you…” Barry bit his lip then pressed pause on the remote, adjusting his body to face Len.

“Hm… Thought you had something else in mind due to… Tonight’s menu,” He smirked a little, joking to try and calm his mind down. Barry did wonders to help him with his anxiety half the time. The other half he talked like this and drove Len insane.

“That’s what I want to talk about,” He took in a deep breath, “Hm… We haven’t… I haven’t… And we never really talked about it so I don’t know if it’s something you like but-”

“I have no idea what you’re trying to say right now, Scarlet.” 

Barry rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting up fully now and looking at Len, something about his posture reminding him more of the Flash and all his confidence than Barry Allen and his nerdy anxious rambles.

“I wanna fuck you, we haven’t done it like that yet and we’ve had a lot of sex already so I was wondering if you don’t like it or something,” His confidence faltered a little for a moment but no one would have noticed if they didn’t know Barry like he did, “If you don’t it’s fine. I don’t mind…” 

“That went a lot different from what I expected,” Len chuckled, trying to lighten to mood to let Barry know what he just said was cool with him, that he didn’t have to freak out, “And yeah… I mean I guess? I think I’m up for it.” 

“Thank God!” Barry groaned in relief, moving closer to kiss Len gently on the lips and lay a hand on his covered thigh, fingers slowly pulling the cloth up to Len’s knees, “Because I’ve been thinking about it all day, about how you’ll look under me, what you’ll sound like.”

“You really have, huh?” Len teased, letting Barry take control of the situation for a change.

He nodded before moving his lips to Len’s neck, gently kissing the spot he knew made Len shiver and his cock get interested every time, no matter what.

The hand on Len’s thigh suddenly had no clothing under it and he could swear Barry must be using his powers to move that fast.

For a second he completely forgot about what was under his kilt until he felt Barry’s left hand stop on his hip under the kilt, right where the lace met his hipbone.

“Fuck…” Barry let out a sigh, biting the spot on Len’s neck just enough to make him throw his head back.

Maybe Barry was a little more dominant than Len ever gave him credit for because right now he seemed to know exactly what to do to make Len melt under him and bow down to every desire he might have.

“I am… I can-” Len tried to explain, forcing his body upright for a second.

It didn’t last long because Barry’s right hand pushed him back right where he was: head against the pile of couch cushions, his lower back barely touching anything, arms down, neck exposed.

“Fuck, Len… Lace? Can you be any more perfect?” The smirk on Barry’s voice did the job of calming Len’s last few nerves down and he let out the first gentle moan when he felt Barry running his fingertips gently over his covered cock. “I’m gonna finger you open right here, like this… Just push these to the side and take my time opening you up.”

“Glad you like it,” He chuckled, moving the leg trapped under Barry’s body free so his legs were open and inviting and Barry was right between them.

At this point, the kilt was barely covering anything anymore and Barry leaned back to take in the sight of the man lying under him, encouraging and trusting him.

“I like it a lot.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ my writing blog conventionalaus.tumblr.com or my personal conventionalgayporn.tumblr.com  
> And I have an instagram with quality stories for you to follow (mostly of my mugs of coffee) @ smknghllz


End file.
